In these arms
by fibita
Summary: Tom still mourns Sybil, the guilt of his actions making him second guess himself every step he takes. But when a young friend of Edith comes to Downton bringing some difficult news, he finds himself in uncharted territory. [Post Season 4, Epi 4]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Credit where it's due. I don't owe Downton Abbey or the characters, other than Magdaline Matthews and the story being told.

* * *

**I – Train Station**

Tom and Mary had managed to convince the Earl of going alone to London to do a follow up regarding the estate status. Unfortunately, they did not foresee Lady Mady getting a cold and being unable to tag along. Fortunately however, Cora had managed to engage her husband into several tasks leaving Tom free to go alone and handle the estate as he should, not having the Earl breathing on his neck and second guessing every move Matthew and him had thought of during the last year. He was glad to have Mary on his side, not only for her own sake but for Downton's. It was much like having a part of his friend back.

It had been a very productive day in London and though he wasn't much eager to spend time with Lady Painswick it had already been arranged. All and all, she wasn't remotely as bad as the rest of his in laws and their dinner was a quiet one. His thoughts throughout the night and the following morning at the train station kept going back to Edna and how much of a fool he had been. He wasn't even sure as to why he had gone through it, other than some attraction to the life he once had. But he didn't have that life anymore, he wasn't a journalist, he wasn't married to a young, beautiful and fiery woman... He was a widower with a young little girl to raise and a estate to run. And he was content, that was his life.

It wasn't until a small voice called him from the seat by his side at the train that he realized he was crying, "Pardon me?" he voiced looking at the young woman as he cleared his throat. She smiled sadly at him, that look he knew all too well by now, that pity mixed with curiosity that had done nothing but make his Irish blood boil since Sybil's death.

He then noticed that the young woman was offering him a handkerchief, "Thought you may need it. For that - cold I'm sure you are having" she added with a hint of playfulness and a familiarity that threw him off course. Unconsciously he chuckled, "I'm fine but thank you milady", he spoke with a small nod and his eyes moved absentmindedly towards the window again. The young woman sat still for the rest of the journey, not uttering another word to him and rushed off the train greeting the fellow passengers with a small curtsy.

As he watched her rush out he realized he had probably been rude to a complete stranger that was only trying to cheer him up. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and reached for his small suitcase sighing deeply. He had to stop thinking of his mistake with Edna and focus on his daughter and give her and little George the best future possible. That's what was all about, wasn't it? Make the children have a good future.

* * *

Michael Gregson had a good plan. He was going to divorce his Lizzy and marry his dear Edith, even if he had to walk away from his life as it was right now. He was sure that he'd succeed in his endeavors, after all, the lawyer was rather hopeful and his German citizenship was well on its way. He longed for the days where he could have Edith in his arms and see her walk down the aisle and see her lovely curls on their children's hair. But it would take time, the divorce alone could unfortunately take over a year and he wanted nothing more than to break the news to Edith, but it seemed that by phone would be terribly cold. No, he needed someone to be there for her, to hold her hand and support her through the difficult months ahead... Maggie, of course his dear Magdaline would do.

As his closest friend and secretary, she was to take care of his business while he was away, and well, this was one of those. Besides, Edith and Maggie had struck a fast friendship he was most certainly happy for. Having not a moment to lose, he wrote two letters, one for his love and the other for his emissary. Magdaline would find the right way to break the news to her and he was certain that she'd be able to support his Edith until he was once again by her side.

When Maggie received the letter, she was less than pleased. She had foolishly hoped for some power of attorney that would justify both Edith and herself within his affairs since their current control was rather minimum. She had to fight day in day out for their rightful place at The Sketch as well as for Michael's interests and it was harder by the minute. Maybe she should've stayed clear from the journalism business and opted to stay as a nurse after the war. But no, she had to follow Michael and Lizzy, didn't she?

So now she was with her little bag and her finest dress heading to Downton to see a young woman she cared for and crash all her hopes of a quick wedding. Silly Michael for giving Edith hope. Silly silly Michael. She tried calming her mind seeing the other travelers and trying to guess who they were or what was their business by the way they behaved and dressed. It was a peculiar exercise but it had taught her many things. It was like picking on tails when playing poker. Not that she had ever played poker, but she could pick anyone's bluff in a second.

For instance, the young man on the seat by her side: his clenched jaw and lost sight meant worry but the way his thumb reached for his wedding ring... _scandal_. Upon further inspection, Magdaline found the man rather puzzling: he was wearing tailored clothes, surely a business man of some kind but something about his posture indicated he somewhat repelled them. And his unpolished Irish accent when he gave his ticket... why would a low class Irish man would be dressed like that in this context? Money marriage gone sour perhaps?

Then the man unclenched his jaw and his absent eyes started watering, his fingers locked and soon enough, tears. A grown man crying at a train, and he didn't even seem to notice he was crying. That in itself was heartbreaking. She couldn't help scowling at the couple that was sitting across from her for making faces at him instead of asking him if he was alright. _Upper class pest, the lot of them_. Reaching for her handkerchief, she spoke softly "Sir, are you alright?". It was a silly question and it wasn't a proper gesture coming from a young woman but people needed to understand this was a new world. At least the dreadful couple was now focused on her lack of composure and not his. With a small smile she offered him the hankie again and couldn't help the little smile in the corner of her mouth at the sound of his chuckle. Even with his refusal, she felt a bit better for him and rushed out the train the moment they reached the station. There was no need to continue feeling those inquisitive eyes on her.

According to the clerk at the Post Office, the Abbey wasn't far from town, but it could take her at least an hour to get there by foot, not to mention it seemed it was about to rain any minute now. "Don't you know of someone that could go that way? Maybe groceries delivery and the like?", she asked not looking forward to the long walk wearing her nice pair of shoes that will surely be ruined by the time she reached the fancy place. The attending lady blatantly ignored her when someone walked in behind her, smiling forcedly and handing over a handful of letters, "Thank you", the voice said with a similar tone of disdain and when she turned to see who it belonged to, Maggie realized it was the handkerchief man. Feeling her cheeks blush she looked down and did a small curtsy with her head, starting to walk away from the place. "Miss wait", the man called upon her and she had no option but to stop, "I'm sorry to have startled you. I- I couldn't help but overhear you were heading to the Manor?" he inquired and she wondered whether he was expecting her to explain herself or offering her a ride, "Yes?" she added feeling the blush subdue somewhat.

Taking a deep breath, the man held onto the hat in his hand and attempted a small smile, "I'm heading that way and I wondered if you needed the ride. I do have a car, we should be there in no time", shaking his head a little, he offered his hand, "Tom Branson at your service". She took his hand and introduced herself, the blush crawling to her cheeks once again when the obnoxious couple went by them. Foolish social standards that made her feel bad for being a good sport. If she was a man no one would mind. "So what brings you to Downton Miss Matthews? If I may ask", the man questioned politely, his eyes fixed on the road. "A friend. I'm Michael Gregson's secretary and I'm visiting Ed- Lady Edith". The man smiled and looked at her for a moment, "You can call her Edith, I won't tell on ye. It's good she has a friend, she's been... sad lately".

Maggie asked about Edith and the house and made a bit of small talk, avoiding the questions that were burning in her head. _Why was he crying. What was an Irish man doing in Yorkshire. Who was he married to. What was it with the clothes. And the fancy car. And the Post Office's clerk frown at the sight of him_. She had to quiet the inner reporter and smile and nod, play the quiet secretary part, figure out what Michael was truly marrying into. She owed him that much. Mr. Branson had a pleasant disposition and he seemed to be quite fond of Edith, having little to no opinion about Michael. "Michael's a wonderful man. Hopefully he'll return soon enough and he'll be able to be happy with Edith. I think she's an incredible woman. And a very good writer as well". Maggie sighed through a small smile as she said that last word and he parked in front of the Manor, just as a soft drizzle started falling.

The building itself was astonishing and she had to remind herself not to drop her jaw. "It's odd that Mr. Carson isn't here. He's the Butler and he's always at the door making everyone feel uncomfortable upon first arrival", he joked as he showed her inside but stood on cold at the sight of his mother in law holding his sobbing daughter soaked in blood. Edith was walking towards her mother from the other side of the room saying something about a Dr. Clarkson when she spotted her friend, "Oh thank God", she mouthed as she asked her to come along, "Mama, this is my friend Miss Matthews, she can help Sybil", she rushed out as Maggie stood next to Tom who was now holding the little girl, "Sybil... That is a lovely name you have young lady", she said softly as she brushed off some blood out of the little girl's face with her handkerchief, making her stop her sobbing for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

II - Strawberries and Tea

Cora was puzzled about everything that had happened in the last 10 minutes. One moment she was talking amicably with her daughter and looking after her granddaughter, the next the little girl was all bloodied and crying in her lap and Edith was rushing off to the phone. And now Tom had walked in with a young woman she had never seen before and he was laughing along with her. And now said young woman was being held by Edith in an uncommon display of affection coming from her middle daughter and the stranger was now asking questions as she kept a cold tone with her eyes fixed on little Sybil, "What?" Cora asked confused while getting up.

"Has she lost consciousness your Ladyship? Where is your kitchen Mr. Branson? We need to take her there so I can clean up her wound properly; it's going to be the quickest way. Your Ladyship, did Sybil pass out?" she asked again, this time looking at her. "No, she hasn't. She's cried non-stop, this happened not ten minutes ago. There's so much blood", she whispered out in a sob as Edith reached for her and held her mother. The stranger asked Tom to take Sybil to the kitchen again and Edith decided to speak as Tom and Maggie stormed downstairs carrying little Sybil. "She was a nurse mama, Sybbie is in good hands. And Dr. Clarkson is coming, don't worry, she'll be fine", she said reassuringly as Anna walked in looking puzzled about the entire scene. "Anna, please find Miss Matthews some linens and take them to the kitchen", Cora requested as she found the strength to follow her son in law.

When they reached the kitchen, Tom was holding little Sybbie by the sink while the stranger was carefully cleaning up her wound and hair, with Mrs. Patmore and the rest of the staff utterly confused as to what was happening. Maggie beamed at Anna when she brought the clean cloths she had asked, embedding it with peroxide and pressing it against the girl's little cut. Tom's color was slowly returning to his face now that he had noticed it wasn't much of a cut. "Your daughter will be fine Mr. Branson", Maggie said reassuringly as she kept pressuring the wound. Looking around in detail for the first time since they rushed in, she realized that most of the crew was now quiet, and that a tall man at the back of the room looked almost as concerned as Tom, and seemed to want to step in. Asking Tom to hold the cloth, she reached for the bowl of strawberries and decided to ignore the nasty comment from Mrs. Patmore.

"Sybil, do you want a strawberry? Yes?" she asked, making sure the little girl followed with her eyes the strawberry she was holding in her hand. Up, down, to the left, to the right. She was responsive and active, holding onto her father with her little hands. She decided then to give the fruit to the young girl and took off the cloth, seeing that the wound was still slightly opened, "Stitches would only traumatize her and it's a small cut, we could use sugar to close it", she mouthed, more to herself than to Tom or the onlookers, who each seemed to have a different opinion and were much too eager to express it, "Shut up!" the man in the back said and took a step forward bringing a cup with sugar, "I agree. Sugar. Nurse at the front I presume?" the tall man asked just as the Earl walked in.

With her eyes once again on her little patient, Maggie nodded and poured a bit of sugar in the cut, "Yes. France for the most part. I know it hurts Sybil, but I promise it'll go away sweetheart. She'll need antibiotics to rule out any infections and uhm- You need to keep her awake for two hours at least in case she has a concussion", these last words were said towards Tom, who was now smiling happily to her as he held onto his daughter who was aiming for the strawberries at the table. "Well she most certainly feels better. May I suggest you continue the care of Miss Sybil somewhere more appropriate?" the old Butler said and before the Earl and Mrs. Patmore could agree, Cora spoke, "Thank you so much Miss Matthews, we appreciate what you've done for our granddaughter. You must stay for dinner", Edith smiled pleased with her mother, "At least dinner, maybe for the weekend? I'm sure there's plenty for us to catch up on and Tom and I could show you the land. And you must meet Mary as well once she's not contagious" she added as she reached for her friend's arm.

"Edith, your Ladyship, thank you for your kind offer but I couldn't stay. I'm just here for the day. I need to return to London". The upstairs half of the room wanted her to stay while the downstairs part was eying her with something between disbelief and contempt. Her dress stained with Sybil's blood and slightly messed up hair was not making her score points in that department. In order to settle the whispers and the prying eyes and try to return to normalcy, Lord Grantham spoke with a charming smile, "Nonsense, the weekend is coming, and we won't take a no for an answer Miss Matthews".

With a little sigh, she nodded and the Earl walked out, pleased with himself, followed by his wife and the butler, leaving Tom, Edith and Maggie by the kitchen sink, surrounded by the Downstairs crew. "I guess we should leave Mrs Patmore to it, sorry about this but it was an emergency", Tom apologized as he gestured the women to follow the Earl with one hand as he held his daughter with the other. The cook gave the little girl another strawberry smiling for a second and then resumed her sergeant-like tone with the rest of the people, while the Housekeeper introduced herself. "I'll be sure to prepare the guest room for Miss Matthews. Do you have any luggage?" she questioned as they made their way through the corridor. With a little sigh, the guest shook her head, a slight blush crawling to her cheeks again, "Edith I can't stay upstairs you know that. I can't stay, period"

Both Edith and Tom made a case for her to stay during the weekend, which only made her embarrassment grow tenfold. By the time they had returned to the drawing room, little Sybil was eager to resume her running around the place much to everyone's pleasure. "Don't let her run for a while, she could get sick or dizzy" Maggie ventured out before excusing herself to follow Edith to her room.

"Thank you again Miss Matthews" Tom added with a small smile that didn't go unnoticed to Cora and the Earl. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she eyed her husband, who spoke as he poured a drink, "Tom let her get settled now, we can all keep on thanking Miss Matthews later". Tom nodded dropping his smile and looking away and Maggie nodded once more and rushed out to catch up with Edith, unable to shake the odd feeling crawling from the pit of her stomach.

Edith thanked Anna for the tea tray and saw her out as her friend sat in the armchair by her bed. "They're delighted to have you here Magdaline, and Mrs. Hughes is preparing the room, you don't want to be on _her_ bad side" Edith teased as she handed her over a cup of tea.

Maggie sighed, "I'm your unofficial fiancée's secretary! If I belong somewhere is downstairs, not up here. I'm a commoner with zero experience in classy dinners; I'll embarrass you and Michael by extension. Have you not thought of that?"

"You are _my_ friend Magdaline, are you not? It's just dinner! They're not going to torture you. And you made quite an impression taking care of Sybil. Tom wouldn't stop thanking you for it" Edith added with an unreadable tone as she sat down and took a sip of her tea. "I have one good dress and is stained with blood Edith, I'm a walking embarrassment", Magdaline finally sighed out looking down with the blush that wouldn't leave her cheeks for a while now

"Is that what's been bothering you? We are practically the same size; you can have any of my dresses and adjust it, ask Anna. Now, enough with this. Is Michael alright? What happened? Something must have happened for you to leave London" she finally asked, her hands locking fingers nervously over her lap. Edith couldn't deal with another rejection, couldn't face herself in the mirror if she had been fooled once again. Surely Michael wouldn't abandon her, not after everything he was going through to make their love legal. But still, a stint of fear kept crawling to the back of her head, only made worse by Magdaline's pause.

Setting the cup of tea on the table between them, Magdaline got up and looked for the letters in her small bag. "I got a letter from Michael. The citizenship is going well. He must stay in Germany for quite some time and once that's settled and he can finish the divorce papers then you'll have to travel there for the marriage. But I'm sure we can arrange things to make it work, invite the family and the like", she spoke quickly with a smile to try and cheer up her friend, who beamed and tear up happily, getting up and hugging her, losing her balance for a minute. "I'm sure he could ask papa for my hand over the phone considering the circumstances and it's not that far, grand-mamma may not be able to go but… what else is the matter?" Edith asked, not letting go of her friend's hand.

Squatting next to the now seated Edith, Magdaline wet her lips and took a deep breath before continuing, "The divorce may take up to a year and after that, he needs to wait some time before being able to wed again. I'm sorry Edith. But uh- we can travel. We can arrange to go there together, I could chaperone you or- maybe your sister" she was cut mid-sentence by the colors leaving her friend's face.

"A whole year? That's- But after the year we'll be together again, won't we? He's not abandoning me, is he Magdaline? Please", she broke down in sobs and Maggie brought her closer to her, brushing her back slowly, "Of course not. Michael adores you Edith, he'd never leave you. It's taking longer than what the lawyers had anticipated that's all. But he'll marry you and you better make me the maid of honor!" she teased trying to lighten up the mood and managing it for a moment. Reaching for the letter, she handed it over, "This one is for you and I had instructions to hand it over in person so, here it is. Now drink some tea with extra sugar, you're too pale". But Edith ignored her, getting up swiftly and opening the letter as she walked towards the window. She was reassured by each loving word but the message was the same: she was meant to wait for at least a year.

Edith stood by the window staring at the fields for quite some time and Magdaline stayed put, sipping her tea slowly and watching her friend. She was sure of Michael's love for Edith, there was no question about it but she couldn't help but wonder how their next year would be. Will Edith find the means and excuse to travel to Germany? Could Maggie provide a good enough reason for them to go other than the obvious? Could she manage the weekend let alone the next year of meeting these people and not embarrass Michael or Edith? She'd never forgive herself if instead of helping smooth Edith's family she'd compromise their engagement. Magdaline had been less than proper at the train and she knew it, and then she took the little girl to the kitchen. The kitchen! This was a fancy _castle_, there ought to be more proper rooms to take care of little Sybil and everyone minded. Well, not everyone. Mr. Branson wasn't bothered. Mr. Branson was very kind, wasn't he?

With a small sigh, she looked up at her friend again, "What? Sorry?" she asked when she heard a murmur coming from Edith, "I said we should check the clothes Maggie, what's got you so dreamy?" she teased making Magdaline blush once again, "Nothing, I'm worried about you and Michael and the dinner and staying here and everything. Sorry, I'm here to reassure you not to drive you mad", she chuckled out getting up and walking by her friend. "Right. I thought you may be worried about mother giving you the eye after the third time Tom thanked you for helping Sybil", she added casually, opening the closet door. "Tom's a good man. I didn't think much of him at first being our chauffeur but then he taught me how to drive and then Sybil and him fell in love and he became part of the family, even after her death. Mama was very eager to help him settle with little Sybbie here. And I find it quite refreshing seeing papa being confronted by someone. Matthew did it too". Maggie was visibly confused by the recount and Edith wasn't sure as to why she was telling her friend her brother-in-law's story with the family. Upon further thinking, she came to the conclusion that Sybil had passed over a year ago and if _Mary _was entitled to move on with her life why wouldn't Branson have the same right? Because he wasn't a Crawley? It was nonsense. And if Tom indeed showed an interest in Magdaline and she found herself drawn to him, then why couldn't Edith help them? Would that betray her sister's memory? Doubtful, Sybil wanted Tom's happiness and she wasn't around to give him that anymore.

With her eyebrows still furrowed, Maggie sighed, "Why are you telling me all this? And your mother was upset about the accident. I think you're seeing things that are not there. Or you're trying to make me even more self-conscious, you tease", she tried disregarding Edith's words and implications but they were in her mind now and she was even surer that the right approach would be coming up with an excuse to leave early. She had no other choice now, "I'm not a tease, I don't think anyone ever called me that... Here, try this one on, I think that color would look lovely on you", but Maggie refused, stating that it was far too cute and expensive for a commoner, "Oh you need to stop with that speech, you are my friend. You handle Michael's affairs and you've been invited to stay not only by _her Ladyship _but by the Earl himself, so try it on", she ordered with a mild reproach at the mention of her parents. "And this one too, for tomorrow morning. And this one for Saturday dinner. I bought it last time I went to London and never wore it, I'm sure you'll make heads turn".

Magdaline chuckled lightly holding onto the fine dresses her friend was giving her and pulled her close to a hug once again, "I know it's not proper but nobody's watching", she thanked her again and stressed once more how much of a terrible mistake this was, her thoughts going again to Michael and the fact he won't return for another year. And that Edith's parents probably didn't know he was married. "He'll come back soon. I know it in my heart Edith. Now... Your parents don't know about Lizzy, do they? I'll make something up. Something believable so they don't suspect anything, don't you worry. He _will _come back for you" she stressed the last sentence with a soft smile, brushing Edith's palm.


End file.
